1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, electronic devices, electro-optical apparatuses, and electronic units.
2. Description of Related Art
Display apparatus using organic EL devices can be active-matrix display apparatus provided with driving transistors for individually controlling the organic EL device of each pixel circuit. This type of display apparatus is provided with a data-line drive circuit for outputting a data current corresponding to image data, which is digital data, to the pixel circuits via data lines. This data-line drive circuit contains single line drivers provided with a plurality of digital-to-analog conversion circuits, and the image data is converted into an analog signal in the digital-to-analog conversion circuits, and is then output to the pixel circuits via the data lines (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-122608).